Simba and Nala's love story
by Nicker11500
Summary: We all know how Simba and Nala met each other again in the jungle and they fell in love, well in this story it tells you how they meet and how they would fall in love in the pride lands while going through bullies hating on their relationship. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

It was two months since the birth and presentation of future king Simba when every animal cheered, stomped, made noise to show that they respect and will be bowing to him once he's ruling in the future. But as of now the sun peeks over the horizon and beams it's light down on the darken land with that happening a young cub comes running up pride rock and sits looking over at the highlighting savannah with the sun rising higher Simba's father and mother Mufasa and Sarabi comes walking out of the cave stretching and yawning with Sarabi behind Mufasa to find their cub sitting at the high end of pride rock. They both smile proudly Sarabi whispers to her mate :" he's just like you when you were a cub" Mufasa also whispers:" that's correct, I was always a early bird" he giggles with Sarabi giggling after.

Inside the cave there are a total of 5 cubs not counting Simba, 2 are brothers, and 2 are sisters and the last one is a female and only child with her fur color light cream tan while the other cubs has fur colors of brown, dark tan, and tan. With the sun now very high in the sky the cubs, their mothers and some of the lionesses awaken as all but one cub go running out going to play, talk, chat whatever they want to do in the pride lands as the only one cub doesn't move from the paws of her mother but watches the cubs run past her. The cubs mother Sarafina speaks to her Sarafina:" why don't you go play with the cubs Nala?" Nala:" what if they don't want to play or talk to me?" she says shyly Sarafina:" you won't know unless you try" Nala:" ok mom" she looks up at her and nuzzles her before running out.

As the cubs run down the rocky stairs they see and meet Simba in the grass of the pride lands with them noticing his fur coat color is different from theirs. As they walk the girls and boys gets separated into groups going opposite directions of each other as the boy group walks up to meet the prince. One named Kamili is the first to speak "who are you?" Simba:" I'm Simba you?" Kamili:" Kamili" and other male cub male:"Paka" Simba:" nice to meet you" he says walking with his new friends but before walking far they hear a thud behind them. They look to see what it was, it was Nala tripping on her own tail in the dirt as the boys but Simba laughs at her and walk towards her, Kamili:" what happened to you? forget you have a tail" he says bullying Nala:" no I-" Paka:" shut up idiot" says bullying her also Kamili:" what's up with your fur anyway it's all... different?" Paka:" it kind of looks like her mom wiped her butt on her" says laughing. With hurt in Nala's eye she gets up with ears down flat and walks away as Simba leaves the boy group and follows her where he can hear what's going on as she goes to the group with the girls.

Nala:" hey guys" says walking up to them as they eye her up with a face of disgust. Kutisha:" who are you?" Nala:" I'm Nala" Nzuri:" what is up with your fur it's all..." Nala ears flatten "different?" Nala says finishing for her in a tone of hurt. Nzuri:" yeah different" Kutisha:" it looks like if she rolled in elephant poop" both of the two:" eww elephant poop girl get away" they say running away from her as eye filled with hurt and tears she runs away towards the waterhole where she can be alone as Simba runs after her behind. Nala arrives at the water hole sits down at the edge of the water while crying, tears running down her face and drips to the ground and water, Nala:" why does (sniff) everybody (sob) hate me what did I do to get treated like this?" she says crying then looks at her fur Nala:" is it cause of my fur? being (sob) different?" she then grabs a paw full of mud and looks at it then her fur thinking about putting it on her fur but before she does someone behind her says "you ok?" making her jump and look behind her to see the young prince of Simba approaching her.

Simba:" you ok?" he repeats Nala:" um... I don't know" Simba sits next to her Nala:" you don't think my fur looks like elephant poop do you?" she says looking down at the water with her reflection Simba looks at her fur " no, I don't think so, it looks different but in a unique way" Nala looks up at him with the hurt in her eyes vanishes Nala:" thanks, what's your name" Simba:" I'm Simba, prince" Nala was shocked when he said 'prince' with thoughts running in her head saying 'the prince is talking to me? Wow but why is he wasting his time with an ugly lioness like me? I doubt he wants to be friends with me' Nala:" Nala, uh just Nala" she giggles with Simba doing the same 'wow I made him giggle how did I managed to do that?!' says in her mind again Simba:" want to be friends?" ' he's offering to be my friend? This isn't a dream right? why would he want to be my friend when there is probably better looking and smarter lion cubs to be friends with?' says in her head again as Simba smiles waiting for an answer. Nala:" sure" she says Simba:" cool, uh what do you want to do?" Nala:" what do you do for fun? I never had a friend to play with before" ' I'm her only friend? I would have thought she would of had at least one, did they all bully her?' Simba says in his head Simba:" um... we could play pin" Nala tilts her head in confusion Nala:" what's pin?" Simba:" it's a game I made up where we tackle each other and whoever is on top pinning the one on the bottom wins" Nala:" sounds easy enough" she says smiling at her new best friend.

Simba gets into a playing stance Simba:" ready?" Nala also gets into a playing stance Nala:" when you are" Simba smiles then pounces on Nala as they both roll end over end laughing and giggling before finally Nala pins Simba to the ground. Nala:" pinned ya" says giggling with surprised look on Simba's face Simba:" lucky first try" he says smiling as Nala gets off of him giggling and almost immediately Simba pounces on her again going over and over as Nala once again pins Simba to the ground Nala:" pinned ya again" Simba:" you must be-" before he could finish a group of lion cubs comes and tackles Nala off of Simba and dog piles her. Kamili:" what do you think you're doing pouncing on the prince like that?!" Nzuri:' stupid traitor" they all say as they attack Nala. Simba:" GUYS! HEY!" he yells but no one heard as he hears Nala's scream with a mix of fear and agony, Simba tackles the group of lion cubs off of Nala who's body is filled with cuts, bruises and bites, laying on the ground in the pain. Once Simba gets the group off of her he backs up to where he's above Nala to protect her Simba:" what do you guys think you're doing?!" Kutisha:" that traitor was attacking you!" Simba:" we were playing!" Nzuri:" that's not what we saw, also why would you waste time with her, she's an ugly wimp" Simba:" because she's my friend" Kamili:" but why? She can't even get up now because she's a cowardly wimp" says looking at the injured hurt Nala.

Simba looks at her then back at them scowling Simba:" I wonder why? it's not like she got beaten to almost death" he says sarcastically putting Nala on his back Nzuri:" whatever if you want to talk to some better lions you know where to find us" they say walking away talking negativity about Nala. Simba walks with unconscious Nala on his back going back to the water hole. When they arrive at the water hole he sets her down and puts an ear to her chest and luckily hears heart beat, he then goes to the water and gently splashes the water to where little splashes makes it to Nala's face waking her up. Nala:" huh where am I?" she asks before moaning to the pain that shoots from the claw mark, bites, and bruises, Nala:" what happened?" Simba:" you got attacked by the other cubs" Nala:" (sigh) why do they hate me so much?" she says getting up slowly feeling the pain shoot as she moves.

Simba:" I don't know but I'll try my best so that they don't hurt you again" Nala:" you don't have to do that, you don't have to waste your time on a coward" she says flattening her ears and looking at the ground and water Simba:" you're not a coward, you just don't get any chances" Nala doesn't say anything but just looks at him smiling feeling a little bit better Simba looks up at the sky seeing it starting to become dark Simba:" we better get home before our parents gets worried" Nala looks up also " ok" Simba starts to walk but waits for Nala as she limps next to him. 'I can't believe it someone other than my mother cares about me, but why waste the care on me... I'm useless' Nala says in her head ' I'll do my best to protect her, even if it means risking my life' he says in his head making a vow to protect Nala no matter the situation ' I still can't believe the amount of hatred put on her' he says again in his head as they walk up the stairs of pride rock and into the cave making it right on time as Simba's mother Sarabi and Nala's mother Sarafina meets them at the entrance.

Sarabi:" right on time son" then both Sarafina and Sarabi notices Nala limping and the marks and bruises Sarafina:" what happened Nala?" Nala:" I got attacked while I was playing with Simba" Sarabi:" by who?" she says in a voice that she only uses when someone is going to be punished Simba:" by Kamili, Nzuri, Kutisha and, Paka" Sarabi was surprised at how many then looked back at where those cubs are sleeping which who are watching and listening from the paws of their sleeping mothers with their ears flat knowing they're in trouble. Sarafina:" thank you prince Simba, for helping my daughter" Simba:" not a problem it's what friends do for each other, they protect when hurt" he says looking from Sarafina to Nala who is smiling at her best friend then yawned exhausted. Sarabi:" we better be off to sleep and you two won't have to worry about those bullies anymore, they'll be punished tomorrow" Simba and Nala smiles at that statement as both yawn.

Sarafina:" we'll be also heading to sleep" Sarabi:" good night" Sarafina:" night" says both turning around walking to their sleeping spots with their cubs right behind them Simba:" night Nala" he says to his best friend before running to his parents Nala:" night Simba" says walking to her mother. Sarabi lies next to Mufasa who is waiting on his mate and son as both nuzzle each other before laying their head down with Simba laying in front his mother's paws to sleep; Nala gets done with her bath then finally sleeps in front of her mother's paws.

End of part one (authors' note: I hoped you enjoyed the first part, I'll be posting each part each day when I get enough time to post, so I hope you'll enjoy this series :^) )


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning the sun peeks over the horizon to do its job again to light up the darken land and warm the cool land from the previous night as Simba wakes up and looks around the cave to find everyone is still asleep. Simba gets up and carefully makes his way over the sleeping lionesses to make it to Nala who is still sleeping, Simba puts his paws on her and gently shakes her while saying really quietly Simba:" Nala...wake up... Nala" he does it until she finally slowly opens her eyes. Nala:" (moans) what is it Simba?" she says sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Simba:" want to look at the sunrise with me?" Sarafina opens one of her eyes slowly to where she can see, when she sees its Simba she closes her eye again to sleep a little more while smiling proud that her daughter has a great friend to talk to which happens to be the prince. Nala:" umm sure, since I'm already up" she says jokingly Simba waits for Nala as she carefully steps over her mothers' paws then stretches. Once they both make it outside Nala is amazed at how the sunrise looks with the sun peeking over the horizon of distant mountains giving a yellowish orange shine highlighting the land around them, Nala:" wow, no wonder you wake up so early" Simba:" the sight never gets old" as he says that they hear someone behind them, they look to see three of the four cubs behind them Kamili, Nzuri, and Kutisha.

Nala sighs knowing what they might want to do as Simba rolls his eyes that they're there, Simba:" come on Nala" he says as Nala walks with him going past the cubs and down the rocky steps Nzuri:" can't believe you'd waste your time on elephant fur poop" Nala flattens her ears hearing the insult Simba:" just ignore them all they want is your reaction" Nala's ears unflattens as she thinks about that sentence 'I never thought of it that way... wow he's a really great loyal friend and kind of cute... wait CUTE?! what am I thinking he's my friend I can't have feelings for my friend that will just be too weird' she thinks but slowly blushes as she thinks about the sentence and what she says in her head Simba:" so what do you want to do?" Nala didn't hear him or wasn't paying attention as she was still thinking about what she thought, unfocused Simba:" Nala?" he says looking into her sky blue eyes as he notices she's unfocused by her pupils being small ' wow she has really pretty eyes' Simba shakes his head ' what am I thinking she's my friend,' he says in his head who then blushes slightly Simba:" Nala?" Nala finally comes back to reality. Nala looks at him:" huh? Sorry I was deep in thought what did you say?" Simba:" I asked what do you want to do?" Nala:" oh uh..." she looks at the distance of the water pool, Nala smiles " last one to the water hole is a eaten antelope" she says starting to run Simba:" you're on" he says chasing after her as they're evenly matched but Simba beats her to the water as he accidentally goes too fast and splashes into the waterhole which is at least five to six feet deep.

Nala laughs at Simba's mistake as he comes up to the surface soaked wet hearing her laughter, having Simba hear her entertained laughter makes Simba feel satisfied, hearing her laughter makes him feel happy 'why do I feel... happy when she's laughing... I mean I'm glad she's enjoying my mistakes but I feel happier' he says in his head as he get a mischievous smile then gets closer to Nala. Without Nala knowing Simba grabs her and pulls her before she gets pulled into the water she tries to tell Simba Nala:" Simba wait I can't-" she gets interrupted by her going under the water. She tries her best to get back to the surface but everything that she tries doing seems to only make her sink down further into the waterhole, with her out of air her lungs filling up with water she decides to give up going unconscious as she gets grabbed by Simba bringing her to the surface.

Once Simba brings her to the surface he puts unconscious Nala on dry land Simba:" come on Nala wake up" he says out loud then puts an ear to her chest and hears a weak heartbeat Simba puts his paws on her chest where her heart is then pumps applying pressure to hopefully get the water out of her lungs but no luck. Simba then realizes he has one option is to do the mouth to mouth CPR 'this is only to save her life ' he says in his head as he opens Nala's mouth he hesitates but finally puts his mouth on Nala's mouth then started to give the air from his lungs to Nala's lungs which took a few minutes for Nala to wake up and cough up the extra water as Simba steps back relieved that she's ok.

After Nala coughs all of the water out of her lungs the gust of wind is suddenly cold from the water on her fur making her shiver. Simba has his ears flat guilty for putting her in danger Simba:" I'm sorry Nala" Nala:" its-s... ok yy-you didn't knn-now" she says shivering cold from the wind blowing on her wet fur Nala:" thank you f-for sav-veing me th-though" she says shivering again then noticing deep guilt in Simba's chocolate brown eyes Nala:" y-you o-k-k?" Simba:"(sigh) no, angry at myself that I put your life in danger when I vowed myself to protected you" he accidentally says but goes with it as he turns and looks at the water Nala still shivers ' wait he made a vow to protect me? Does that mean he-? no that will be weird' she said in her head Nala:" you made a what?" she says shivering slightly now and sits next to him looking at him, Simba:" an uh a vow, it's nothing really" ' why did I say that out loud?! I mean the vow is innocent right? it don't mean I like her it's a promise but I...' says in his head then sighs Nala finally stops shivering then says:" hey the only thing that should matter is that I'm ok and-" before she could finish someone behind them interrupts her.

Kamili:" hey what do ya know she's wet elephant poop now" Nala rolls her eyes and ignores him as the cub group of Kamili, Nzuri, and Kutisha surround the two, Simba and Nala turn to them as Simba gets in front of Nala, Kamili:" so you're going to protect this ugly, elephant poop, idiot of a lioness?" Simba:" yes I am going to protect this beautiful, unique furred, intelligent lioness... got a problem with that?" he says not backing down or showing any fear, Nala's face turns red blushing at the complements. While Simba and Kamili are talking Nala notices that Nzuri and Kutisha have disappeared from behind Kamili. 'where did they go?' she says in her head as the second later she gets tugged into the water, she starts to kick and squirm as Nzuri and Kutisha hold her in the water keeping her in and under the water Nzuri:" what's the matter can't swim?" Nala squirm some more trying to get free but no luck Kutisha: "take that as a yes" she says with an evil eye as so does Nzuri who starts to sink making Nala sink with her going under the water then letting go of her.

Nala tries her best but again anything that she did seemed to make her sink faster. Simba:" NALA!" he says turning around about to jump in after her but before he has a chance Kamili grabs a hold of Simba's two back legs with his mouth and claw then started to bite and claw hard making Simba bleed Simba:" AH" he yells in pain then swipes at Kamili making him jump backwards dodging the swipe as it gives Simba an opportunity to jump into the water. Simba swims down as fast as he could grabbing Nala then bring her to the surface and puts her on land who is again unconscious from so much water in her lungs, once Simba puts her on land he puts and ear on Nala's chest and hears her heartbeat more weaker than before so Simba quickly opens her mouth and puts his mouth on hers then providing air from his lungs to hers.

Simba stops to take another breath Simba:" come on Nala, don't quit on me" he says before blowing another lung full of air into her. After several minutes Nala finally woke up coughing almost puking the water out of her lungs, Simba backs up again relieved that she's still alive and well. Simba sees the group of cubs running to pride rock Simba:" better leave" Nala coughs until all of the water in her lungs are out then finally back to shivering, Nala's ears are flat hurt that the cubs hate her that much as a tear falls from her eye. Simba:" you ok?" he said concerned about her and her well being Nala:" I'm o-ok" she say looking him and noticing his back legs are bleeding, Nala:" y-y-your back l-legs are b-bleeding" she shivers again Simba looks at his bleeding back legs Simba:" it don't matter as much as the life of my friend" he says smiling at her who is still shivering from the wind blowing on her wet fur as the sky starts to become more and more darker

They start to walk back to pride rock as Simba is on the side the wind is blowing to keep the wind off preventing her from getting cold Nala:" I forgot to say thank you again for saving the forever coward" Simba sighs in annoyance and looks at her" would you quit saying that" Nala:" saying what?" looking back Simba:" that you're a coward" Nala:" but I am, I can't even stand up for myself" they walk up the rocky stairs as they continue the conversation Simba:" you're not a coward I know you're not, you just don't have the confidence to do what is needed to do" he says as both of them stop and sit outside of the entrance of the cave of pride rock " if you were a coward you wouldn't of have the nerve to meet me in the first place" he says giving her a friendly smile. Nala thinks about it then says" thank you Simba" Simba:" it's what friends do, they help each other". Simba looks inside of the cave from where they sat then at the sky filled stars Simba:" hey Nala want to look at the stars?" Nala looks up at the sky then smiles at Simba" sure, but what about our curfew?" Simba:" we can always look at them here" right after he says that his mother walks out of the cave.

Sarabi:" there you two are, time to sleep" Simba:" hey mom can me and Nala stay out just a little while longer?" Sarabi:"why for?" Simba:" so that we can look at the stars" Sarabi:" well" both Simba and Nala:" please?" they beg with wide smiles Sarabi:" I'm ok with it, but what about your mother Nala?" Nala:" um... can you tell her for me?" Sarabi:" hmm" she says unsure but thinks Nala:" please?, if I ask her she'll probably tell me no" Sarafina:" tell you what?" she says from the cave entrance walking towards them. Nala:" mom can I please stay out here a little longer with Simba so that we can look at the stars?" Sarafina looks at the star filled night sky, Sarafina:" umm... sure, as long you stay close to pride rock and sleep before the sunrises" Nala smiles happily and nods Sarabi:" have fun you two" she says as the two races down the rocky steps of pride rock. Sarabi:" you sense what I'm sensing too Sarafina?" Sarafina:" I do... young love never gets old to watch does it?" says looking at her friend smiling then back at where their two cubs went Sarabi:" it never does" Sarafina:" I just hope those cubs doesn't make them separate" Sarabi:" as long as the female cubs don't try to change Simba's mind and the males on Nala, which I highly doubt they will".

Sarafina:" I don't know about them on Nala, they've been so rough on her, bullying her" she says with her smile fading a bit Sarabi:" I noticed last night when Nala was injured, I forgot to tell them their punishment" looks at Sarafina then back forward Sarafina:" I'm just glad that Simba has the heart to be her friend" Sarabi:" yeah Simba is perfect for her" Sarafina then yawns Sarafina:" oh my, I better be off to sleep" she stands up and turns around towards pride rock Sarabi:" I'm right behind you, and we'll continue this conversation tomorrow" says standing up and walking with Sarafina back into the cave of pride rock. Sarafina:" oh yes and we shall, night" Sarabi:" night" they say to each other before parting ways to go to their sleeping spot with Sarafina going to the right to a empty spot near the other lionesses as Sarabi goes to her sleeping mate and king Mufasa then lays next to him.

End of part two


	3. Chapter 3

Over at the pride lands in the cold green grass on a slanting hill side are the two cubs Simba and Nala laying next to each other looking at the night sky filled with little spots of light called stars. Simba:" we should do this more often this looks so beautiful" Nala:" it does" as they look Nala remembers what Simba said about her before getting tugged in the water ' protect this beautiful, unique furred, intelligent lioness' she replays those words over and over in her head not believing what he said about her 'did he really say those words or was I lost in my mind again like I am now" she says in her head after repeating what Simba said several times Simba:" hey Nala" he calls for his best friend who doesn't answer, Simba looks over to find Nala unfocused again with her pupils small as he sees her blushing a bit Simba:" Nala?" he says again making her come back to reality with her blush disappearing Nala:" huh? Sorry deep of thought again, what did you say?" Simba:" what's on your mind?" Nala sighs not wanting to say but feels she has to anyways" did you meant what your said? when we were at the waterhole" Simba:" and what were the words I said?" he says unsure Nala:" when you said I was a beautiful, unique furred and intelligent lioness" she say looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes making him blush.

Simba:" um" he looks away at the stars for a second then back into Nala's ocean blue eyes Simba:" (sigh) oh course I did, if I didn't I wouldn't of said those things" he says smiling still blushing with Nala blushing also 'so does that mean he.. No can't be but he's so sweet and cute and... (Sigh) I can't fight it I have to ask' she says in her head Nala:" Simba? Do you... like me?" Simba:" oh course I do" catching Nala off guard surprised " your my best friend, if I didn't like you I would of been" he finishes Nala:" no when I mean like I mean like like" Simba:" huh?" he says confusingly not catching what she's trying to tell him Nala:" Like as in really like, or love there we go do you love me?" those words bouncing around in Simba's head making him blush almost cherry red not knowing how to respond.

Simba:" um, I love you as a friend" he says not wanting the word "love" come out at least not yet when they're cubs Nala:" oh, well I was just asking" she looks up at the night sky Simba:" why do you love me?" says looking at her curious Nala:" I - uh (clears throat) like you said love you as a friend" she looks back at him Simba:" oh ok" they stay silent for the rest of the star seeking night as both yawn. Nala:" well it's been a great time out here but we better head back, before the sun rises" says getting up and starts to walk but waits for Simba which who is also getting up and starts to walk Simba:" ok, wanna do this again tomorrow night?" he says as they walk back Nala:" sure why not?, I'm sure our mothers will let us". After they walk back and say 'night' to each other to sleep they think about each other about their feelings for each other ' I don't believe he loves me as a friend, but loves me as in love, love me as a... mate, I feel just as much for him but is it true that he really loves me?' Nala says in her head before drifting off to sleep.

One month goes by as the two cubs of Simba and Nala has grown into well matured teen lions that never left each others presents except to sleep and use the bathroom. While the time went by the cubs that always bullied Nala and Simba finally gotten their punishment where they can't come near the two and has never seen them around since. The morning sun peeks over the horizon of the darken land as teen Simba comes walking out of the cave and sits at the end of pride rock with the wind blowing making his red mane which now is starting to hang off the side of his face, chin, and top of his head start to dance with the wind as he sits watching the morning sun rise over the cold dark land. Simba breaths in and out letting the fresh morning air fill his lungs and back out as he then hears someone behind him, he looks behind him to find a dark cream tan fur colored lioness stretching at the entrance of the cave as she sees him then starts to walk his way.

Simba:" morning Nala" says with his voice more adult like, Nala:" I thought I'd find you out here" she smiles jokingly sitting down next to him as they both look at the morning sun highlight the land Nala looks at her best friend with his mane, Simba notices shes staring at him and looks Simba:" what?" he giggles smiling at her Nala:" I"m still not used to see red fur on your head, it makes you look different" she says smiling at him Simba:" soon it'll grow until it's about halfway down my legs" Nala:" it'll make you even more different then" she giggles. Simba:" wanna walk with me?" he says getting up Nala:" to where?" she also stands up Simba:" eh, just a morning walk around the land" he says standing walking towards the stair like rocks of pride rock waiting for Nala, Nala:" sure, why not?" she says walking next to him when they make it to the ground.

They start the morning walk by taking a path that goes around pride rock and pride lands. After what seemed like an hour of walking they arrive at the watering hole where they most usually like to hang out at to chat or play with each other, Simba get closer to the water and leans down to get a drink as Nala sits next to him. Nala:" that was a satisfying walk" Simba lifts his head back up after drinking" indeed it was" Nala:" so what do you want to do today?" Simba thinks for a second then shrugs his shoulders "I got nothing" Nala gasps slightly in surprise looking at him "well that's a first" Simba looks at her "what?" Nala:" usually you'd have something thought out" she says smiling Simba:" my mind has been busy about other things I guess" Nala:" like what?" Simba:" like what I will do when I'm king, who's going to be my queen, is there anything that I'm weakest at and so on" Nala:" wait what you say?" Simba:" what will I do when king?" Nala:" no after that" Simba: "anything I'm weakest at?" Nala:" (giggles) no before that" Simba:" uh queen?" Nala:" yes, have you decided?" Simba:" well no, I still got possibly years ahead of me to decide" Nala:" true" she says looking from him to the water as Simba hears some lions in the distance slowly heading their way.

Simba lifts an ear and hears Kamili's voice, Simba rolls his eyes :" here comes trouble" he says to Nala as she sighs knowing who he's referring to Nala:" better not bother me like they did when we were cubs" Simba:" they won't as long as I'm here with you" he says looking at his best friend smiling then the sound of Kamili, Nzuri, and Kutisha fills the area as they see the two lions to their left not looking at them. Kamili the only male in the group who almost has the same mane length as Simba but his mane color is little browner with the rest of his body fur light brown while Kutisha's fur is reddish brown fur and Nzuri has fur color of brown light gold fur. Kamili:" well well well, its Prince idiot and elephant skin guys" the two ignores him still looking at the water and each other. Nzuri:" Simba why don't you leave that elephant skinned colored freak and hang out with more beautiful lionesses?" she says trying to get Simba interested but no luck for them as they still ignore them. Simba:" hey Nala wanna go to that tree we always go to?" Nala:" sure" they speak to each other like if the other three isn't there as they stand up and leave heading towards a short distance of trees with one having a big boulder next to it having shade from the tree and enough room for the both of them to lay on.

Nzuri snarls seeing them leave, Kutisha:" I'm getting sick and tired of them being together" she says Nzuri:" yeah, being with a lioness like Nala is no fit for a prince" Kamili:" I say we 'punish' them" Kutisha:" we can't lay paws on the prince" Kamili:" (looks back at pride rock) who's watching?" Nzuri:" no one that I see" Kamili smiles evilly. Kutisha:" I get it now" Nzuri:" we attack we leave" with evil smiles the trio starts walking towards Simba and Nala. Back at pride rock Sarabi is sitting at the edge of pride rock looking over the land and sees the three lions heading towards Simba and Nala who are peacefully laying underneath their favorite tree on the little boulder, Sarabi:" Sarafina" she calls for her friend who is inside the cave chatting with the other lionesses. Sarafina comes running out Sarafina:" yes Sarabi?" Sarabi:" I might need your help with this one" she says looking at the three lions getting closer to the two as Sarafina sees and notices Sarafina:" those three again?! I thought they were banned on coming close to those two?" Sarabi:" they are" she says fast walking down the rocky steps with Sarafina following behind.

End of part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Simba hears the three and looks up at them getting closer with evil eyes looking up at them. Simba:" will you three leave us alone already?!" he says with annoyance in his voice, but they didn't answer. Simba gets down from the boulder and stands in their way from getting any closer showing teeth and growling, Nala also comes down behind Simba doing the same thing, Simba:" come any closer you will regret it" Kamili:" the only thing you'll be regretting is becoming friends with that freak and being an idiot in not seeing that we're better lions then she is" he says as the three stops in front of them Nzuri looks at Nala :" why don't you accept the fact that you're the ugliest lioness on the pride lands? Everyone says you are, even your mother said she regrets giving birth to elephant skin " Nzuri says at Nala, if Nala was a cub she would be taking those words seriously but now since shes a teen lioness and matured the only words she believes is from Simba, her mother, the king and queen and the other lionesses Nala:" ha the last time I heard that was from you when we were cubs, you know the time before you got punished" she says striking words back at her. Kutisha:" just cause Simba admitted saying you look like an ugly elephant skin freak doesn't mean you have to be such a hot head" Simba turns his head for a second "Nala you know I didn't say tha-" just within that second of Simba's head turned he gets interrupted by Kamili taking the cheap shot and tackles Simba to the ground clawing and biting him as Nala is left to deal with the two lionesses in front of her.

Nala is confident that she can defeat both of them individually but fighting both at once is going to be very difficult for her. Nala starts to back up as the two step closer she then starts to snarl at the two showing teeth and claws as the other two does the same then started to double teaming her. While that was going on Simba is busy with Kamili which who is holding him to the ground as Simba rolls Kamili off of him making Kamili fall to the ground giving Simba a chance to pounce back. Nala gave it her all but she couldn't hold both off at once as she goes down with Nzuri biting her chest while Kutisha is clawing and biting the rest of her body, Nala swipes at Nzuri but misses then kicks at Kutisha but misses again. Nala feels her blood escaping her body from the claw marks and bite marks as Nala swipes at Nzuri again with a full force this time smacking her off then kicks Kutisha off making both hit the ground giving Nala the chance to get up and recover, once she gotten up it felt like she wanted to go back down because of how nauseous she is from the pain and exhaustion.

Nzuri whispers something in Kutisha's ear once they got up Nzuri:" shes weaken let's take prince idiot out" Kutisha nods evilly then turns to Simba who has Kamili pinned to the ground as he holds him there Kamili:" Simba calm down" he says showing a little bit of fear Simba:" not until you leave us alone!" he growls letting Kamili see the fire of anger in his eye, Kamili looked behind Simba seeing the other two about to pounce. Kamili:" ok, then have it your way" he says as Nzuri and Kutisha jumps on Simba's back forcing him to the ground, once he does Kamili gets up and dog piles Simba clawing, biting everything that they can do to hurt him. Nala struggles to stand and can't even see in front of her because of how nauseous she is, but the thing that she does see is her best friend being tripled team and seems like he's not even trying because of how difficult it is to fight three at once, she can see him trying everything that he can do to kick at least one of them off but no luck.

Simba tries his best to knock them off again but seems like every time he attempts he gets weaker and weaker until his body has enough as they knock him unconscious. Nala finally gets her senses back and sees Simba's motionless body below the three lions, then the sight of a small chuck of Simba's flesh and blood on the threes' teeth lit fire in Nala's eyes making her angry, more angry then she's ever been in her life. Nzuri:" what a weak fighter" she says spiting the flesh and blood out of her teeth, Nala heard it making her releasing her anger by charging at the three first ramming into Nzuri off her paws then swipes at Kamili with her claws digging into his flesh making him bleed and then lastly rammed her head into Kutisha's head knocking her out. Nala roars at the two grounded lions when her mother and Sarabi finally arrives as her mother gets in between her daughter and the two grounded lions with the one out cold, Sarafina:" Nala! Back up calm down, don't waste your energy" she says trying to calm her daughter down. Nala:" they deserve to be punished heavily mother! For what they did to Simba" she says angry with a bit of growl in her breath she then remembers Simba as she looks at his motionless body and runs to him.

Nala nudges him "Simba wake up" no response "Simba come on wake up Simba" she nudges again getting a little bit of his blood on her fur but no response, Nala gotten worried and rolls him where he's on his back as she puts an ear to his chest and luckily hears a heartbeat then sighs in relieve as she lies next to her best friend, not caring if she gets his blood on her fur or her fur on his fur. Over at her mother and Sarabi, Sarabi and Sarafina are deciding on a punishment for the three lions, Sarabi:" I told you time and time again that you were prohibited on stepping near those two" the two with their ears flat knowing they're in trouble and their punishment is coming up with Kutisha still out cold, Sarafina:" and not only you disobeyed the queen and her following ruling you also laid paws on the future king of the pride lands making your punishment worse than it would of been, you're lucky banishment is not an option due to you three being young" Sarabi thinks for their punishment and looks back at Nala who is still next to motionless Simba Sarabi:" Nala, can you come here for just a moment" Nala lifted her head looking at her then back at Simba before quickly getting up and seeing what she needs.

Nala walks up and stands next to her Sarabi:" since these three done the crime on you and Simba, I think it's fair to give you the honor of setting the new punishment" Nala looked from her to the three lions scowling at them with hatred, then thinks for a few minutes "... I say... until they're adults they cannot be outside of pride rock without supervision, but just to make it easier on the lionesses and Zazu, they cannot leave the platform of pride rock so that way they can be watched every twenty four hours, and when they want to go to the water hole to get a drink they must be supervised by lioness" Sarafina nods proudly at her daughter seeing the 'queen like power' that Sarabi mentioned to her earlier in the day, Sarabi:" sounds fair enough, you heard your punishment, now take your friend and go to pride rock" she says as the two puts Kutisha on their backs and start to walk towards pride rock.

Sarafina followed the group to make sure they actually make it to pride rock as Sarabi watches them leave, Sarabi:" it's the first I've seen you that angry Nala" she says thinking Nala is still next to her, she looks and sees no one then looks back at Simba to find Nala next to him again with her head on his shoulder. Sarabi smiles while approaching Sarabi:" we better get him home safe and sound" she says to Nala who looks at her and nods agreeing as they put one half of Simba on Sarabi and the other half on Nala then started to head back to pride rock as the sun starting go down. When they enter the cave of pride rock both Sarabi and Nala hear the gasps of shock from the lionesses shocked seeing the fallen prince having to be carried in. Mufasa who is also in the cave sitting waiting at his and Sarabi's sleeping spot sees his beaten and fallen son Mufasa:" what happened?!" he says demanding an answer Sarabi and Nala puts him down near where Mufasa and Sarabi's sleeping spot facing towards the exit, Sarabi: "the same three" Mufasa:"again?! I thought they were prohibited on getting near" he says starting to build anger but takes a deep breath to calm down.

Sarabi tells him about the new punishment and how it was took care of, Mufasa nods liking the punishment idea as he looks over to see Nala laying next to her best friend again, before laying down with Sarabi to sleep. 'Why did I feel that angry and worried, he was in trouble and wasn't looking good on health but usually I wouldn't be that angry, am I feeling something for him that I never let flow before?' Nala says in her head looking into the face of Simba who is still unconscious ' he does look cute and handsome like this though' she says again in her head which usually she protests and argues with her thoughts but this time she feels... different about the thought like if it's true or the sentence is her heart speaking. Nala kept staring into Simba's face before getting a nerve to lean in and nuzzles him lovingly as more thought run through her mind but it was only on one subject ' that's it once he wakes I'm gonna telling him or... ask him, he's an amazing friend the best and sweetest friend that I could of asked for, I just hope he feels the same as how I feel about him' she says in her head while still nuzzling the unconscious Simba before laying her head next to his to sleep.

The morning sun rises which is when usually Simba would be the first one up and be at the edge of pride rock but this time he's gonna be the last since he's still unconscious, he finally opens his eyes for the first time since the fight. His eye sight is blurry at first before finally focusing seeing where he is or who is so close to him, as he sees him and Nala in the cave of pride rock with the last of the lionesses leaving the cave. Simba blushes noticing how close he and Nala is but doesn't bother wanting to move because where she is and where he is make him feel happy, heartwarming, and loved, Simba with his head laying on his paws looks and stares at the sleeping teen lioness that lays so close next to him. 'Wow she looks... looks gorgeous, cute, sleeping where she's at, I'm a fool for not noticing how pretty she is and how much I... I...' he says in his head trying to get the word in his head to come out '...how much I love her' he finishes his thought before giving sleeping Nala a nuzzle to the top of her snout.

Nala felt it as she slowly opens her eyes to see who is nuzzling her, first she thinks it's her mother then thought again since she wouldn't be to her left unless it's Simba. Nala slowly opens her eyes some more, with her sight also blurry at first then focusing on the lion nuzzling her, Nala:" good morning to you too Simba" she says giving him a nuzzle back Simba:" good morning" he says as they finally break away from the nuzzle ' tell him now, I don't know what if he don't feel the same way?, he was just nuzzling you what kind of a hint does that give you?, I don't know but it seems like if i ask too soon he might say no and leaving my chance of asking destroyed' Nala says and argues in her head. Simba tries getting up with pain rushing to his injured legs and sore muscles as he stands, Nala quickly gets up to be next to his side in case he falls from the pain Nala:" Simba you need to rest so you can heal" Simba:" Nala, I'm fine" Nala:" you don't look like it" Simba:" as much as you are right that I have to heal but I'm going to have to stretch my legs and muscles so that they can heal faster" he says starting to walk towards the exit of the cave, Nala doesn't argue as she follows him making sure he doesn't fall from his painful injured legs.

After several minutes of Simba limping to the waterhole with Nala next to him they finally arrive, Simba sits and leans down getting a drink of the water when something catches his eye seeing a field filled with different colors of flowers giving Simba an idea that he has to do without Nala knowing or noticing. He looks behind him seeing Nala not paying attention looking at pride rock giving Simba a perfect opportunity to do what is planned as he limps as fast as he could towards the field filled of different flowers without Nala noticing. Simba makes it to the field and thinks hard on what flower to pick 'ok she said her favorite color is dark blue like the night sky, so there's hmm' he says in his head trying to find the correct flower , while he was finding a flower Nala who is still looking at pride rock turns around to see if Simba is done getting a drink but finds him gone. Nala looks around the nearby distances and doesn't see him making her have thoughts of him falling from his injured legs and unable to get up which makes her worried more Nala:" where are you?" she says under her breath.

Simba with a blue Anemone flower in his mouth holding it while limping back he tries to hide the flower in his mane which hides very well, once he made it back to the water hole Nala was looking and walking around Nala:" where is he?" she says before turning around seeing Simba sitting next to the water like if he never left, Simba:" looking for someone?" he says smiling at her. Nala sighs in relief " where did you go?" she says walking closer to him then sitting next to him, Simba:"well I saw something interesting and went to get one" Nala:" what will that be?" she says seeing Simba pull out the blue anemone from his mane, Nala smiles at the gift as Simba puts it on her ear where the top of the flower faces forward. Simba:" I saw a group of those and thought about you, hope you like it" Nala looks in the water to see her reflection Nala:" I love it" she says looking from her reflection to Simba's chocolate brown eyes, Nala walks closer to Simba then gently pins him to the ground and nuzzles him followed by a lick catching Simba by surprise, but he didn't mind it.

Nala:" thank you" she says in a soft voice as she lies on his chest with Simba's head moved up to where he can nuzzle her back. Nala remembers he's still injured Nala:" oh sorry I forgot your hurt" she says getting up but gets stopped by Simba gently grabbing her " no, please, the view of your lovely eyes makes me feel much better" he says smiling at her with her smiling back at him as she lays back down on his chest as he nuzzling and licks her. Nala:" I love you Simba" she says finally finding the voice to speak the words stuck in her head for a very long while Simba:" I love you too" he says nuzzling her as she nuzzles back, Nala:" I was nervous that you would never wake after that fight." Simba:" I was nervous that you were going to get hurt by them again both mental and physically" she smiles nuzzling him after he says that Nala:" thank you, so much for not being one of them when we were cubs, what made you stay with me anyways?" Simba thought for a second:" well I saw everyone else had someone to talk to except you and when you first got bullied I just got the sense to come comfort and talk to you" he says nuzzling her as she nuzzles back.

End of part 4


	5. Chapter 5

The sun starts to set as the couple haven't moved from where they lay while little specs of stars start to light up and fill the night sky, Simba notices the stars "so want to look at the stars like we always used to" Nala looks up at the sky then back at her lover " I would love to" she says getting off of Simba so he can slowly get up and limp to their usual star gazing spot near pride rock. Simba carefully lies down to prevent another injury as Nala lies next to him looking at the stars, Nala:" the sight never gets old does it?" Simba:" never does, never will" they both take a deep breath in relaxation, as they look at the stars the shining light of the full moon shines down on the land as the light makes the land look highlighted. Simba looks at Nala seeing her fur getting a little brighter along with her blue eyes light up also from the moonlight. Simba:" wow" Nala:" what?" she giggles looking at Simba who is looking at her amazed about something, Simba:" you have the most beautiful fur and eyes I've ever seen" Nala smiles blushing at the comment Nala:"your just saying that" Simba:" no I'm serious your fur and eyes is nothing like I've ever seen" tears of joy fills her eyes making her blue eyes sparkle a bit " thanks" she says nuzzling him " I am the luckiest lioness to have met you" Simba:" I'm lucky that I wasn't stupid enough to let you get bullied or not even speak to you" says nuzzling back as Simba then thought of something for the future.

Simba:" hey Nala I gotta ask you something that is important, well to me at least I think" Nala looks at him waiting for his question, Simba:" um... (Takes deep breath nervous to ask) I know it might be early since we're ya know teens but just so I can make sure, uh... would you mind being my mate, my future queen, the future mother for our cubs?" he asks hoping he didn't say or did anything that makes her say 'no'. Nala didn't answer letting the question sink in, with a face of surprise shock as it slowly turned into a very very happy lioness as a tear of joy rolls down her face while saying Nala:" yes, yes I will be your mate, and above it all your queen as long as you be my king" she says playfully as she rolls over to where shes on Simba's chest again then starts nuzzling and licking each other happy that they're going to be together forever as loving royal couples. Simba:" don't worry I will be your king now that I know that your mine now" he says looking at her smiling giving her a wink.

Nala giggles:" I'm yours?" Simba:" that's right, ( starts nuzzling her) no one will take you away from me and make you theirs as long as I live" Nala nuzzles back " I'm glad to finally be 'yours' " says smiling while nuzzling him. After several more hours of star gazing, and loving on each other they decided to head back to pride rock walking next to each other closely as Simba limps while they walk up to the rocky steps and into the cave where they meet their waiting mothers at the entrance. Sarabi speaks first with a smile "where were you too?" Simba:" just looking at the stars and asked the most important question" he says looking at Nala as Nala looks back with loving eyes, Sarafina:" and what was the question?" Simba looked from Nala to Sarafina and his mother " I proposed to Nala asking her if she would be my mate, or my future queen" both happily surprised at what he just told them then immediately smiles proudly at their soon to be married son and daughter as Simba and Nala nuzzles each other.

Sarabi:" wonderful news ,when do you plan on the marriage?" Simba and Nala separate from nuzzling Simba:" um what do you think Nala?" Nala:" the sooner the better" Sarabi:" tomorrow then?" they both nod 'yes'. Sarafina:" we couldn't be more proud to see our used to be cubs grow into good loving couples" she tells the two Sarabi nods:" indeed", Nala then yawns followed by Simba's yawn, Nala:" we better head to sleep" she says to the two proud mothers. Sarabi:" (yawns) oh yes, got a huge day ahead" she says turning around to enter the cave with Sarafina and the two couple following as they separate with Sarabi going to already asleep Mufasa and Sarafina going to her usual sleeping spot to the right of the cave while Simba and Nala goes towards the back of the cave to claim it as their sleeping spot. Once they make it to their newly claimed spot both lay down closely together, before they shut their eyes to sleep they took the last few minutes to nuzzle each other. Nala" I love you" she whispers to him Simba:" I love you more" he replies whispering back as Nala gives him a lick to his cheek before they both lay their heads down next to each others heads and drifts off to sleep.

The next morning, the sun once again peeks over the horizon highlighting the land with its blazing shine as Simba is back to his usual 'wake up with the sun' routine with his legs feeling better he climbs to the top of pride rock and sits watching the once darken land slowly getting highlight from the sun's light. While he sits gust of cold wind blows around him and the rest of the land as the wind blows in Simba's face making his fully grown mane dance with the wind ?:" feels of a storm is heading our way" says a old wise voice behind him, Simba looks to find a old baboon with a walking stick behind him named Rafiki great friends of the family. Simba:" Hey Rafiki" he says as the monkey walks little further to stand next to the lion, the gust of cold wind blows again Rafiki:" oh yes a storm is coming" Simba:" how do you know (looks up to the sky) there's hardly a cloud in the sky" Rafiki:" the wind is cold, ( wind blows again) it hints weather changing" Simba:" it is cooler than usual" Rafiki:" so I heard you getting married?" Simba:" that's correct, I asked Nala last night while we were looking at the stars" Rafiki:" ah Nala, she's such a nice girl" Simba:" yeah, I'm surprised no other cub wanted to be her friend" Rafiki:" terrible times it sounds" Simba:" oh yes they just wouldn't stop until they were punished finally, I'm just glad I wasn't one of those bullies"

Rafiki:" very wise you were to become her friend" ?:" or just had a big heart" says another voice behind the two, they look to see Nala at the entrance of the cave stretching then walking towards the two, Rafiki:" good morning Nala" he says greeting with a bow Nala:" morning Rafiki" she says as she sits next to Simba then nuzzles him. Simba:" morning beautiful" still nuzzling Nala:" morning handsome" they say to each other as Rafiki with a wide smile watches the two for a little bit before looking at the now lit land. Several hours went by as Simba and Nala took another morning walk this time with no interruptions from the three aggro lions, they both reach the water hole which is their last place of their walk. They sit next to each other looking at the water then the land around them as they nuzzle and love on each other, Nala:" I can't wait for our marriage" she nuzzles him Simba:" me too, we're finally going to be together forever as loving couples" Nala:" it feels like yesterday we were cubs first time we're able to go out without our mothers, then I tripped on my own tail falling down those steps" Simba remembers that day and time.

Simba:" I remember, (nuzzles her) it was hurting to hear such words come out from those idiots to a lovely lioness like you" Nala nuzzles back " I'm still can't believe that I was that lucky to meet you the prince of pride rock, I thought I was never going to have any friends because of my fur color being so different" Simba:" I'm lucky that I even had the heart to see if you were ok after you were insulted, and your fur was one of the reason I decided to talk to you, unique and different from the others" Nala:" what were the other reasons" she looks at him curious Simba:" your beautiful blue eyes, awesome personality, not much of a girly girl, actually being my friend because of who I am as a lion and not by my royal label, pretty much everything made me stay to protect you and soon to love you"

Nala smiles ear to ear happy to hear great caring words coming from her soon to be husband and king. Nala:" you just know the right words to make a lionesses heart melt" Simba:" and you just have the correct beautiful eyes, fur, and voice (nuzzles her) to make me say such words" Nala:" maybe later tonight you can tell some of your great words" Simba:" I would love to". Once Simba says that and nuzzles her again, Zazu comes flying over and lands next to the two on a rock Zazu:" hello young loving couples", both Simba and Nala looks at Zazu, Simba:" hello Zazu, what's the news?" Zazu:" no news except both of you are needed at pride rock" he says happily. Simba looks at Nala smiling both knowing what it might be as they started to head back with Zazu in the sky flying ahead, after several minutes of walking back they climb the steps of pride rock to fine the lionesses all out of the cave of pride rock in a circle with Mufasa and Sarabi sitting with their backs towards the cave of pride rock facing towards the slanted rock of pride rock in line of the circle waiting for the loving couples of Simba and Nala to arrive.

Simba and Nala makes it up the steps and looks at the circle of lionesses, the lionesses closest to them move to let Simba and Nala enter the circle so the ceremony can begin. Both Simba and Nala are confused on what they're supposed to do, just by guessing they walk into the circle and sits in the middle looking at the king and queen or Simba's parents with Sarafina to the left of Sarabi with Mufasa to the right of Sarabi both mothers and father smile very proudly at their son and daughter about to be married and soon be crowned king and queen of the pride lands once Mufasa steps down as king. Rafiki walks into the circle from behind Mufasa and stands next to the two couples with his staff with fruit tied on it, Rafiki:" you two ready?" he says about to lift his stick. Simba and Nala look at each other as several lions at the entrance catches their eyes to see Kamili, Paka, Nzuri, and Kutisha watching with bored faces rolling their eyes from the cave still punished since they're not adults yet.

They look back at each other than to Rafiki Simba:" we're ready" Rafiki puts his staff over the couple and rattles the fruit on his staff as Nala gets up and playfully pins Simba, catches him by surprised then nuzzling him as he nuzzling back while the sounds of giggles from the lionesses and the sight of proud smiles from their parents and Rafiki. Rafiki:" you are now announced mates or future king and queen" says smiling as Simba and Nala smile.

End of part 5


	6. Chapter 6

Few hours after the announcement Simba and Nala are left alone on the edge of Pride rock watching the sun slowly descend over the land as Nala nuzzles Simba once again with Simba nuzzling back, Simba:" I love you" Nala:" I love you too" as they were talking one of the four lions comes walking up to the two, Simba and Nala heard the footsteps and turned around to see Paka with his black mane and brown fur.

Simba and Nala had a face of annoyance and remembered they're still punished Simba:" aren't you supposed to be inside with the other?" he says demanding an answer Paka:" uh yes but thats my brother and his... so called friends, but not me I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time but I never gotten a chance" Simba and Nala both raised an eyebrow listening to what he has to say, Paka:" the only thing I ever did was insult when we first met as a cub... after that I never bothered to go with my brother Kamili and the trouble making lionesses... with that being said" he then steps back to bow to the two Paka:" I'll be looking forward for your reigns as king and queen" Simba and Nala look at each other realizing that Paka was in fact the only cub not to bully so harshly Simba:" thank you Paka for your loyalty." Nala:" and with that your framed punishment has been lifted, you are free to roam around the land or do whatever you wish to do that's within boundaries of the rules" Paka:" yes your future majesties and thank you for listening" says still bowed then lifts his head back up as a lioness behind him sits at the top of the steps lioness:" Paka you coming?" says the tan fur colored lioness, Paka looks behind him to see her " I'm coming" he then looks back at Simba and Nala Paka:" gotta go" he says then turning around and quickly catches up with the lioness who appears to be his future mate by a judge from the loving nuzzles.

Simba:" I never realized he was innocent, you?" Nala:" no I was the victim of those bullies and there were so many after me I just assumed he was one of them" Simba then looks up at the sky noticing clouds with sounds of thunder rolling in as the sun sets disappearing into the horizon. With Simba a little disappointed at the weather covering the stars but still had a smile on his face knowing Nala would be by his side, Nala:" too bad about the weather" she says looking from the sky to him smiling. Simba:"I think we can find something to do just for the two of us" Nala:"like what?" Simba:" hm... if I'm correct there might be a mini cave near pride rock we can go to" both gets up Nala:" that will be nice" she says as they walk towards the steps of pride rock and walk down them.

Nala followed Simba to where he thinks a mini cave is near pride rock, Simba:" here it is" he says as they approach a opening going down into a cave with enough room for the both to walk in also with a little space in the back for them to go in case of bad weather or just to sleep. Nala:" wow this is perfect" she says looking around Simba:" I've been seeing this for some time when we were cubs and forgot all about it until now" as they were looking around in the spacious cave a flash of lightning strikes the land with the follow of a big boom of thunder making both Simba and Nala jump in fear at the sound as rain starts to fall shortly after the thunder. Nala:" that was unexpected" she says lying down with Simba doing the same next to her Simba:" it's always unexpected" Nala then nuzzles Simba, lighting flashes again causing another boom of thunder this time a little softer.

Nala:" thunder like this always scared as a cub and it still does when it's seems to be a close strike" another flash of lightning flashes with another boom of thunder rattling the area making Nala tense up in fear " like that", Simba scooted closer and puts his paw over Nala then pulls her close as they nuzzle Simba:" don't worry, I'm here if anything happens (gives Nala a lick to the top of her snout), you're the fuel for the fire in my eye" Nala smiles ear to ear again Nala:" that reminds me, I want to hear more of your heart melting sentences, like the one you told me at the water hole earlier today" she says laying her head on her crossed paws looking at Simba's chocolate brown eyes Simba:" ok... you are the most beautiful lioness in Africa, and if anyone that insults, or does any kind of harm on you, all they are is jealous of your beauty" while Simba speaks Nala listens with a big wide smile as tears of joys fills her eyes.

" and when times get worse where it feels your outnumbered I'll always be there to protect you (nuzzles her) no matter if it's life threatening or going to get me injured I rather it to be me than a beautiful lioness like you, if it does happen to you I will deeply punish myself for not being close or not being around to help you and I won't stop worrying until I know for sure your not in harm a-" Nala cuts him short with lick to his upper lip Nala:" that's too much for my heart to take" she giggles giving him another lick to his cheek " feels like if my heart wants to give you a big hug" she says then another flash of lightning followed by another boom of thunder that seems to be quieter than before as Nala tenses up again hearing the thunder. Simba gives her lick to the side of her snout with her nuzzling him after.

Few more hours went by as it was still pouring down with ran, Simba and Nala decided to sleep in the mini cave where their safe from the storm. Nala was the first to lay her head down as Simba was short to follow as Nala lays her head on Simba's upper neck, he laid his head down giving Nala some warmth and comfort from Simba's thick red mane. Nala:" good night my future king (nuzzles his neck) " Simba licks Nala's paw that is closest to his face " good night to you my future queen" after they said 'goodnight' they finally closed their eyes to sleep with a smile on both of their faces happy to be where they are, not only how they're sleeping but how they're lives are gonna be in the future knowing they'll be together with no attempts of separation from other same aged lions or lionesses.

Next morning the sun raises high in the sky with the ground wet from the storm from the night before as Simba is the first to wake as normal. Simba wakes up to find Nala still laying her head on his upper back, as much as he wants to stand up and look around he doesn't want to move or wake sleeping Nala up. He looks at the sleeping lioness, Simba smiles looking at his future queen, 'she's so cute and gorgeous like this' he says in his head as Nala moves waking up with her eyes slowly opening to see her husband or future king already awake watching her wake up. Simba:" good morning beautiful" he nuzzles her after he spoke Nala:" (yawns and nuzzles back) good morning handsome" she says sitting up with Simba doing the same so that they can walk outside.

Once they make it outside and stretch their limbs, they look around the wet and slightly muddy land. Nala:" we might want to check back home so that our mothers know that we're ok" Simba nods agreeing as they start to walk following the same path they took before, as they arrived at pride rock and started to climb the rocky steps of pride rock they find the the trio of lions that always caused trouble to the couple laying down outside of the cave of pride rock looking bored out of their minds as the three see the couple walking by, the three made a face of annoyance and looked away while rolling their eyes as the couple ignored their nasty looks and rolling eyes as they're about enter the cave before meeting both Sarabi and Sarafina at the entrance.

Sarabi:" there you two are, did the storm keep you last night?" Simba nods:" it did" Nala:" it was pretty bad over where we were at, how was it over here?" Sarafina:" I don't know about Sarabi, but I slept through it but before I lied down I heard it was getting pretty bad" Sarabi:" I didn't hear it I was fast asleep". The four chatted for a little bit more before finally parting ways as Sarabi and Sarafina left to hunt with the other hunting party members while Simba and Nala decide to lay next to each other on the top of the slanted rock of pride rock looking out at the land, Simba:" won't be long until all of this is ours" Nala looked from the land to Simba Nala:" what do you mean 'won't be long' " she says asking a little bit confused, Simba:" I overheard my father saying to my mother that once I marry someone which was you, he was going to step down from king to give the thrones to us about a few days after marriage" Nala:" it's a little early don't you think?" Simba shrugs his shoulders " whatever he says goes, and he gave his word on it which also soon he'll announce it to the lionesses then the pride land animals" as he speaks Kamili; one of the lions that caused so much trouble to the couple sneaks down the steps of pride rock.

Simba is the first to notice him trying to sneak away, Simba stood up looking and scowling at the lion :" where do you think you're going?!, unless your being supervised to go to the water hole I suggest you get back up here" Kamili stops but doesn't turn around or looks at his future majesties, Nala:" I also suggest to listen to your future king and queen" Kamili:" I don't listen to elephant skin and a dumb idiot who can't tell a difference between beauty and ugly " he growls as he continues down the path, Simba growls running down the slanted rock and down the steps running catching up to him. While that was happening Nala stayed watching Simba talking to Kamili as she hears someone getting close behind her, she looks to find a her mother walking up to her daughter then sits next to her.

Nala:" hey mom" she looks at her mother then back at where Simba is which who is now escorting Kamili back to pride rock, Sarafina:" so how does it feel to be a future queen" she says looking and smiling proudly at her daughter, Nala looks back at her mother while sitting up "feels like nothing I could ever dream of, I hope I can live up to be a good queen like Sarabi was" Sarafina:" I think you'll do just as well, and you know if you ever have trouble Sarabi would be more than happy to assist you" she says as Simba returns from following Kamili back to pride rock. Simba:" hello there Sarafina" he greets his mother-in-law Sarafina turns to face him and slightly bows her head responding to the greet "hello Simba", Nala also turns to face him as she walks and sits next to him with both of them facing towards Sarafina who is smiling proudly at her daughter and son-in-law.

As they sit and chat some more the sun starts to set slowly making the color of orange fill the sky, Sarafina sees the sky turning darker and yawns Sarafina:" (yawns) oh my, I'm going to head in" she says getting up Nala:" ok, night mom" Simba:" night" they say watching Sarafina disappear into the dark shadow of the cave of pride rock. Once she was gone the sky turns dark blue of the night which fills with stars and the moon just starting to rise, both Nala and Simba look at the night sky seeing more clouds starting to roll in starting to cover the stars with sound of thunder in the distance. Nala:" the weather is disappointing again" She says looking from the sky to Simba, Simba also looks up at the clouds filling up the sky and shrugs looking from the sky to Nala " it don't matter, we still got plenty of nights ahead of us" says smiling at her with her smiling back as it starts to rain before both heading inside to sleep.

End of part 6


	7. Chapter 7

Couple of days went by as Simba and Nala grown a slight more making them full grown adults which means the three punished lions are free to do what they please to do. The morning sun peaks over the horizon as Simba with his more longer and thicker fully grown red mane dancing with the gust of wind sits near the edge of the slanted rock of pride rock looking at the dark land being lit by the morning sun, he hears someone behind him looking to see who it is to find his father Mufasa exiting the cave of pride rock as he walks towards his son. Mufasa:" morning Simba" he says smiling like a proud father would Simba:" morning father" he says as his father sits next to him with both looking out with the sun high enough to shine on the entire darken land, Mufasa:" so you think, you and Nala are prepared?" Simba looks at him confusingly "huh? what do you mean" Mufasa:" will you two be prepared when I step down today?" Simba looks from his father to the land while speaking Simba:" well I gu- (looks at his father in surprise shock) wait did you say today?" Mufasa nods his head 'yes' " you think both of you can handle it, if not then I can always step down later" Simba smiles at his father with confidence" I believe that we can handle it".

Mufasa nods proudly " to let you know if you have any trouble in anything you can always ask me for assistance as same goes for Nala if she has trouble she can always have assistance from your mother" Simba:" thanks father" he says as both hug each other as they hear someone else behind them. They look to find Nala at the exit of the cave of pride rock stretching her limbs before heading over to Mufasa and Simba sitting as they turn around to face Nala who approaches Nala:" morning" she says to the two as she sits before giving Simba a morning nuzzle Mufasa:" good morning Nala" Nala:" so what have you two been talking about if you don't mind me asking?" Simba:" oh nothing big just that father is planning to step down today you know the usual" Simba jokes the news out Nala:" oh I see I-... wait did you say he's stepping down today?" she asks making sure she heard right as Mufasa nods "indeed it's true will you be able to handle it?" Nala:" I think we can handle it" she smiles and says with nothing but confidence" Mufasa:" proud to hear, and like I told Simba if you have any trouble or need assistance on a certain thing Sarabi will be more than happy to assist" Nala:" thank you Mufasa".

Several hours go by as it's about midday with the sun getting blocked by small scattered clouds then back out every minute or so as Simba and Nala lay at their usual hangout spot at the waterhole with Nala laying diagonally across Simba's back who is also laid down where her head is next to Simba's while facing the water. Simba:" I don't know Nala, you think it's a little early for me to be king?" Nala with her head laid next to his on the ground with her eyes closed as she opens them slightly to look at Simba, Nala: " It might be earlier than normal but I think we can handle it" she says nuzzling his snout Simba:" ( sigh) do you think I'll be as good as my father once was?" Nala:" Simba? Why you asking so much questions that's negative about you being king?" Simba:" I don't know, I guess I don't have the confidence that I thought I had" Nala licks his cheek " Simba, you'll do just fine, (nuzzles) I believe in you same goes to your parents and the lionesses they all believe you will be an excellent king" Simba looks at her and smiles feeling his confidence boost.

Simba nuzzles her" thanks Nala, you're the best at being a confidence boost" Nala:" anytime for my king" she says nuzzling back smiling. The second they get done nuzzling they hear a loud massive roar coming from pride rock, they both turn to see Mufasa at the tip of pride rock Simba looks at Nala " it's time" Nala gets off of Simba as both start to race each other to pride rock so that they can beat the approaching animals. Once Simba and Nala arrived at pride rock and they went up the rocky stairs of pride rock they meet Sarabi and Sarafina waiting for them at the flat part of pride rock just right outside of the cave with Mufasa still at the tip of the slanted rock calling for the animals.

Simba:" so what do we do exactly?" Simba asks not sure what to do Sarabi:" your father will wave you two over and once you make it up there with him he'll come down for you two to be alone and then you'll roar to make the crowning official" she says smiling proudly. Both Simba and Nala nod understanding as they sit and wait for all of the pride land animals to arrive, after half an hour goes by the land in front of pride rock is filled with all kinds of animals from the shortest meerkat to the tallest giraffe, from the smallest ant to the biggest elephant all with loyal respect to their king to see the reason he calls. Mufasa looks behind him and sees Simba and Nala waiting patiently as he jerks his head which signals for Simba and Nala to come to him as they do so. Once Simba and Nala made it to him, he did what Sarabi told them what would happen as he turns around and goes down the slanted rock and sits by Sarabi who is sitting next to Sarafina all smiling proudly and their son and daughter being crowned as king and queen.

Simba and Nala both looks down on the cheering, animals realizing what's going on as the animals stomp, make their noises in show they respect Mufasa and his reign as king and will be happy to see his son Simba along with his lovely mate Nala take charge and pick up where Mufasa and Sarabi left off. Simba and Nala looked at each other than before roaring to declare the crowning official they nuzzled each other then breaking away to roar making the crowning official, they roared for a good ten minutes before walking back down the slanted rock both smiling with pride as they meet their parents at the bottom with very proud smiles Sarafina is the first to speak Sarafina:" we can't tell you how much we are proud of the both of you" Sarabi nods " indeed we are and Mufasa told you this before but just to remind you that if you have any trouble or not sure what do to you can always at anytime ask me or Mufasa.". Both Simba and Nala nod understanding as their parents go inside the cave of pride rock with all of the animals that was at the ground all left Simba and Nala walk down the steps of pride rock and head to the waterhole where they usually hang out at.

Once they make it to the waterhole they see Kamili, Nzuri, and Kutisha sitting next to each other near the water on the left side of the waterhole as Simba and Nala walk to the opposite side of the waterhole where there is mostly grass and a tree that provides shade to the little area. With Simba and Nala laying near each other where Simba is laid on his back and Nala on her stomach with Simba laying in front of her with his head closest to her looking up at Nala like if he was pinned by Nala but Nala is upside down from his perspective. Nala with her head rest next to Simba's with her eyes closed for a little snooze with Simba about to himself as he looks to his right to see Nala's head laid next to him.

'she's so beautiful' Simba says in his head as he scoots his head closer to Nala's close enough to where their snouts are almost touching. Nala feels the breath from Simba's nose on the side of her snout as she opens her eyes to see a smiling Simba with his chocolate brown eyes half open admiring her. Nala smiles and giggles "what you doing with those cute eyes of yours?" Simba nuzzles her while saying " just admiring the most beautiful lioness" Nala nuzzles back: " whoever that is just hope you know she loves her handsome king" she jokes giving Simba a lick to the side of his snout. As that was going on the three lions on the opposite side of the lake lying near the water watching their new king and queen.

Nzuri:" who would of thought our queen is the one we hated" she says laid down with her head laid on her crossed paws. Kamili:" puh, she still does look like elephant poop" Kutisha looks at him with annoyance Kamili notices and looks at her:" what?" Kutisha:" do you ever grow up?" Kamili:" what do you mean?" Kutisha:" 'she still looks like elephant poop', your acting like a cub" Kamili:" it's just an opinion" he says sitting up looking at his friend Kutisha rolls her eyes and moves her head the other way looking away from him. Nzuri:" anyways to be honest she looks kinda pretty" Kamili:" eh, my opinion stands" he says laying back down, both Nzuri and Kutisha sits up looking at each other and nods as they stand up then start to walk away.

Kamili looks at them leaving "hey where are you two going?" Nzuri:" sorry we don't hang out with cubs" she says with Kutisha walking next to her as Kamili watches them leave " (sigh)" he sighs as he gets up and walks back to pride rock. With the sun starting to set Simba and Nala are still where they are as Simba is the first to see the darkening sky as he sits up, Simba looks at Nala like if he was going to say something but Nala beats him to words " I'd love to look at the stars" she says leaving Simba slightly giggling while smiling at her "I'm guessing I ask too much?" Nala stands up and nuzzles him while giggling "you think?" she says as both start to walk towards their favorite star seeking spot.

Night has fallen with the moon about a quarter full high in the cloudless night sky as Simba and Nala lay in their favorite spot on the side of a grassy hill side which leads to a cliff but it's not very near. Simba points his paw " hey, those group of stars look like an eagle flying" Nala sees it" It does" she says then looking to another group of stars that forms some sort of picture and points her paw " and those group of stars look like a lion family" Simba looks but don't see it " I don't see it" Nala:" see the mother and the father next to each other then there's the cub to the left of them" she says pointing " see the ears?" Simba:" oh ok I see it now, wow, it's amazing what kind of picture stars can make" Nala:" indeed" she says in a tone like if she's in thought.

Simba notices the tone of voice kind of changed but leaves it thinking it's probably nothing as he looks at Nala seeing her pupil shrink small which indicates Nala is in deep thought. Simba:" Nala?" he calls to his queen but Nala wasn't paying attention "Nala?" he calls again as Nala finally snaps back to reality looking at him Nala:" hmm?" Simba:" what's going on in that mind of yours?" Nala looks back at the group of stars that forms the little lion family Nala:"... well... that reminds us and makes us think..." Simba:" what? The stars that look like a lion family?" Nala:" yes, (looks at Simba) don't we have to make a cub?" Simba thinks for a couple of minutes " we don't have to right now we can wait for a few weeks or months just to get used to being a king and queen" Nala looks at him smiling liking the idea " that sounds like a great idea" she says as Simba smiles once more and nuzzles her before both heading back to pride rock to sleep.

End of part 7


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Simba is the first one up as usual has already left to patrol the pride lands in case of any intruders or peace interruption. Since Nala is used to waking up early with Simba, she's always the first lioness to wake as she is this time. She walks to the tip of pride rock and looks around at the lighting up land before walking down the steps of pride rock heading towards the waterhole to get a morning drink. While she was on her way behind her at pride rock is Kamili just waking up as he stretches his limbs and looks around not knowing what to do anymore since his only two friends abandoned him for being a 'cub' and his only brother Paka also abandoned him not just because to stay out of trouble but to spend more time with his future mate. He sees Nala the new queen heading her way to the water hole giving him an idea, he looks to see if any other lioness is behind him which there isn't before quickly running off pride rock and quickly runs towards Nala. Nala hears the sound of someone running coming from behind her, she looks behind her to find no one Nala:" who's there?" she calls as no one answers, she shrugs her shoulders thinking it's probably nothing and continues the path to the waterhole as Kamili carefully steps out of the wild savannah grass and continues to quickly follow Nala.

Nala made it to the water hole as she leans forward to take a drink of the water, Kamili looks back at the savannah grass giving him a better idea to do what he's planned on doing, he goes to the grass and hides back in it to wait for Nala to walk back to pride rock. After Nala took her drink she turns around to start head back to pride rock so that she can wait for one of the lionesses to wake up and chat with them, while she walks near the grass Kamili is in he quickly bites hard on Nala's back leg with his teeth digging into her flesh and pulls Nala into the grass making her scream in pain, with face full of grass as she tries to fight back but it's difficult to do when all you see is grass.

Kamili wastes no time to keep her on the ground by biting hard on her four legs which will make it painful for her to stand, he then starts to claw and bite hard on Nala's side and back making her bleed. Nala screams in pain and agony trying to swing with her injured paws missing the lion that attacks her as she still can't get a visual on her attacker with the attackers' back paw on her face keeping her from looking. Kamili then lifts his back paw giving Nala an advantage to see her attacker with no surprise seeing it's Kamili Nala:" KAMI-"she yells getting interrupted by a stomp to her face from Kamili's back leg knocking her out with blood starting to drip from her nose from the impact of the stomp. Kamili stops attacking once she's out cold and looks at her unconscious bleeding body Kamili: "you deserved it" he says panting before walking quickly to the water hole to wash the blood off his teeth, claws and fur.

Back at pride rock more of the lionesses are starting to wake up as Sarafina and Sarabi walk together to the water hole to get a drink and chat like they usually do. They step down from the steps of pride rock as Kamili runs past them heading to the side of pride rock to hide; they didn't bother with him thinking it's probably nothing continuing the path. Sarabi: "I wonder how Simba and Nala like the throne so far" Sarafina: "who knows, speaking of Nala where is she?, she's usually waiting for us at the entrance" Sarabi: "I don't know I haven't seen her all morning" once she said that they see something unusual in the grass near the waterhole Sarabi: "what is that?" Sarafina didn't answer as they get closer to the object which identifies to be a unconscious bloody lioness on her stomach.

Once they see it's a lioness they run towards it and looks to see who it is, Sarafina turns over the bloody lioness and she instantly recognizes it's Nala Sarafina: "Nala?!" she says shocked Sarafina:" Nala are you ok?!" she says getting slightly worried but no response, she puts an ear on her chest to luckily hear a strong healthy heartbeat Sarabi:" is she still breathing?" Sarafina:" yes she's just unconscious" says both relieved Sarabi:" we better get her back" Sarafina nods wasting no time as she puts one half of Nala on her back and Sarabi puts the other half of Nala on her back then started to quickly head to pride rock.

Once they arrived at pride rock and entered with Nala the sounds of gasps and little whispers coming from the lionesses shocked of what they see, they gently lay Nala down on the pride rock floor. Sarafina lies down next to her daughter and Sarabi lies across from them to keep Nala company in case she wakes up, several hours go by as Simba returns from his patrol with mouth full with several different colors of flowers to give to Nala. He enters the cave to find Sarafina and Sarabi along with some other lionesses sleeping with a bloody motionless Nala, Simba drops the flowers from his mouth and quickly goes to her Simba:" Nala" he says nudging her no response Simba:" Nala are you ok?, please wake up" he says getting worried. While he was trying to wake Nala he woke Sarafina who looks to find the returned king getting worried about his queen or her daughter Sarafina:" Simba, she's just unconscious" Simba:"who did this, or what happened to her?!" he says wanting answers waking Sarabi up while asking. Sarafina:" I don't know me and your mother found her in the grass near the waterhole this morning" Sarabi sits up while saying "just by the look of the claw marks to her side it has to be a lions' claw".

Simba growled when she said 'lions' claw' giving him a good idea on who it was that attacked her Simba:" I think I know who did this" Sarafina:" who?" Simba:" I'll be back" he says almost running out of the cave with Sarabi following as Sarafina stays with her daughter in case she wakes up. Simba runs to find Nzuri and Kutisha next to each other chatting near the waterhole as he runs up to them Simba:" What did you do to Nala!?" he says to the two Nzuri:" what do you mean we haven't seen her all day" Simba:" My mother and Sarafina found her beaten, bloody and, unconscious" Kutisha looks at Nzuri then back at Simba.

Nzuri:" you might be looking for Kamili because he's still not liking Nala" Simba:" do you know where he is?" Sarabi next to Simba says "I seen him before we found Nala so he should be around pride rock" once she said that Simba runs back to pride rock and looks at places he knows you can hide in, he found nothing until he went in the last mini cave of pride rock which what used to be Scar's cave to find Kamili laying down on the floor asleep. Simba roars scaring him awake as he turns around quickly to find a livid Simba with his teeth and claws showing Simba:" what did you do to Nala?!" he growls as they circle each other Kamili:" what are you talking about" Simba:" DON'T lie to me I can see the dried blood on your teeth and under your claws you know you laid paws on her" he growls as they stop circling each other

Kamili looks at his claws and sees the dried blood on his claw, Kamili:" (sigh) fine I did lay paws on her" Simba:" why is the reason?!" Kamili:" for ruining my life, I have no friends, no family, my mother past away few weeks ago, and my only brother abandoned me" Simba:" THAT has nothing to do with Nala you brought it upon yourself with the exception of your mother!" Kamili:" I don't care, you know you're kind of right, Nala is kinda cute when her blood is drip-" he gets interrupted by Simba tackling him and he starts to claw him, with every swipe digging a little bit of flesh making him bleed from the swipe. Simba swipes several more times before getting off of the conscious bloody lion panting.

Simba:" with that out of my system I want you out!" Kamili looks at him unsure of what he meant Simba:" I want you out of my kingdom, you are exiled out of the pridelands which means if you ever step foot in the pridelands again you will deal with merciless consequences" Kamili:" but Simba there's no food or- or water out there" Simba:" that's not my problem, you should of thought of that before you laid paws on Nala, mother get couple of lionesses for me please so they can escort him out of the pridelands" Sarabi nods and does as she is ordered.

After several minutes the three lionesses arrived as they start to growl at Kamili and push him out of the cave as he starts to walk to the border of the pridelands with the lionesses and Simba behind him making sure he's not making a break back to pride rock. Once they made it to the border of priderock there's a steep drop down to the outlands as Kamili stops and looks down at the intimidating land. When he stopped one of the lionesses pushes him making him slide to the outlands, he looks back up to see Simba and the three lionesses looking down at him. Simba:" remember what I said don't come back" he says as the three lionesses start to walk back, Simba waits and watches Kamili look around and start to run away from the pridelands.

After awhile Simba and the three lionesses return to pride rock as Simba quickly run inside of pride rock to make sure if Nala is awake or not. He enters the cave to find Nala just waking up in pain, Simba goes to her and gently nuzzles her "thank heavens your ok" Nala nuzzles back and cries to the pain running through her body Nala:" Kamili (sob) did this" Simba:" I know (nuzzles) he's already taken care of" Nala:" what do you mean?" Simba:" I exiled him" Nala was shocked to hear it but relieved after.

Nala licks Simba's cheek as Simba licks back gently, Nala tries to stand but ends up falling back down from her legs still weak while one of her wounds opened in the process as she yelps in pain Simba:" don't try to get up you need to rest and heal" Nala nods as she bleeds again from the wound that opened, Simba notices it and scoots towards it then starts to gently lick it clean. Nala lays her head down letting Simba clean her wounds feeling the pain from her wound being extinguished by the pleasure of Simba's tongue cleaning the wound as it finally stops bleeding. Once it stopped bleeding he moved to the next wound to clean it.

Simba keeps doing it until he's finished with the last one as he scoots back over to be next to Nala again. Nala moves her head where she's looking at Simba and nuzzles him as Nala:" thank Simba" Simba:" no need to thank me" he says nuzzling back. Nala:" I love you" Simba:" I love you more" he says smiling with her nuzzling him as they lay their heads next to each others and falls asleep.

End of part 8


	9. Chapter 9 (final chapter)

Three months has gone by as Nala is fully healed from the attack made on her by Kamili which haven't been seen since he was exiled. Simba left with Zazu following to patrol the pridelands before the sun sets as Nala, Mufasa, and the rest of the lionesses are to stay at pride rock to do whatever they please to do which is mostly chatting and napping which most were doing while Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina are laying in the shade of trees near pride rock with soft green grass underneath them. Sarafina: "how are your legs?" Nala:" they're not hurting when I walk so I guess they're fully healed" Sarabi:" that's good, have you and Simba gotten used to the duties of being king and queen?" says with her head laid on her crossed paws Nala:" I don't know about Simba but I'm getting the hang of it, not as stressful as I thought it would be but the rhinos can be a pain but other than that it's been great" Sarafina:" so it's been... two months? Since you and Simba became king and queen?" Nala:" three" Sarafina:" three months, have you two talked about 'continuing the circle of life' yet?" she says smiling giving Nala a wink making her blush slightly.

Nala:" we did on the night we became king and queen but we decided to do so once we're used to the duties of being king and queen, I'll have to talk to him again about it tonight probably" as Nala was talking to her mother and Sarabi she sees something in the distance behind them. Nala looks at the figure approaching closer ' it's not Simba' she says in her head Nala:" mom, Sarabi can you identify what that is?" she says as Sarabi and Sarafina looks to see what Nala is talking about as the figure becomes more identifiable which appears to be a hyena with three more following. Nala got up with Sarabi and Sarafina following her to confront the intruders as some of the lionesses that were laying near noticed and caught up to help assist, Nala:" what business do you have here?" she asks looking at the hyenas that stop when they see the queen and her lioness assistance behind her.

The hyena in front looks back at his group then looks back at the pride of lionesses and said "uh we were just hunting" Nala:" you know you and your kind are not welcomed in the pride lands" she says scowling, one of the hyenas behind said" who are you the command?" Nala:" I am the queen of the pridelands by law from the king hyena's are not welcomed, leave now or be forced out!" she say as one of the lionesses growls threatening the hyenas. Hyena:" we're not leaving without food, (looks at his group) come on guys" he says starting to walk away with his group as Nala and her lioness group quickly surrounds the group as Nala is the one to be in front of the leader of the small group of hyenas. The hyenas notice they're surrounded Nala:" last chance leave or be forced out" she scowls as she sees Simba returning from his patrol in the distance.

Simba sees the group of lionesses surrounding the group of hyenas Simba:" what's going on over here?" he says to himself as he starts to run to the area. Once Simba arrives the group of lionesses and Hyenas look to see the king returning then quickly the lionesses putting their eyes back on the hyenas, Simba:" what's going on here?" he asks his queen Nala:" hyenas trespassing" Simba looks at the group of the hyenas which who looks like were about to fight. Simba:" you know your kind is not allowed in the pridelands" Hyena:" we were just hunting for food" Simba:" if one of the animals wanders in your land then it's yours but if it's in the pridelands it's not yours, you should know this" Hyena:" But there's no food where we're at" Simba:" that's not my problem to solve, but my problem is you trespassing in my lands" he says as he and the lionesses start to make a wall type of line up in front of the hyenas with Simba in the middle and walk closer to the group of hyenas.

The Hyenas growl and snarl as they back up away from the line of lionesses getting closer forcing them to move back, the more the hyenas get closer to the border the line moves faster until the group of hyenas slides down a slope similar to the slope Kamili went down when he was being exiled entering the outlands. Simba and his line of lionesses stop at the top of the slope like hill looking down at the group, Simba:" next time you walk into our land you will deal with consequences" he says as the group flee into the dry dead land disappearing into the distance.

An hour has gone by since the encounter of the hyenas as Simba and Nala lay next to each other in the same shade of trees Nala, Sarafina, and Sarabi both laid at. Nala:" so how was your patrol?" she says laying on her side but on the side where she can see Simba, as he moves his head which was laying on his paws to where he's looking at Nala in a comfortable spot Simba:" eh, not much really, peaceful as usual" he says smiling " how was here other than those hyenas?" Nala:" pretty much the same here, the hyenas were the only action we had today or all week to put it at a better perspective" Simba:" that's a very good thing" Nala" indeed it is" she says then nuzzling him, Simba:" how's your legs, and body?" Nala:" feels healed" she says smiling at him Simba:" Thank goodness" he says nuzzling her.

As they were laying there Nala got the thought again making her blush slightly Nala:" hey Simba?" she calls for him next to her, Simba opens his eyes and looks at her Simba:" hmm?" Nala sits up with Simba doing the same so he can hear what she's about to ask Nala:" you might already know this question but I was asked this earlier, when do you want to 'continue the circle of life'?", Simba let it sink in for a little bit then smiled Simba:" whenever you're ready" Nala:" ok, so tonight? Tomorrow?" Simba:" we can do it tonight" he says nuzzling her Nala:" sounds like a plan my king". They lie back down next to each other and close their eyes to take a nap.

About 4 hours go by as Simba awakes to the sun still high in the sky but is descending making the sky starting to become a little orange next to Nala who is still asleep. Simba looks and admires his beautiful queen, the way the sun is with color of the sky slowly turning orange nothing compares with how beautiful Nala looks, no matter if she's asleep or awake Simba always admires her not only for her looks but for her being her. Being the one that didn't try to get with him or liking him because of he was the prince, being friends with him for who he is as a lion and not as a royal soul, every single cub that went up to him almost instantly started to like him once he said the words 'prince' but as for Nala all she wanted was a friend weather it's someone royal or not and Simba liked it when she didn't see him as a royal prince and over protectively guard him like the group of cubs did when him and Nala was playing pin for the first time.

The more Simba looks and stares at sleeping Nala the more he thinks how lucky he is to have her and how much he loves her for everything she did for him also he's proud for doing the deeds for her, protecting her from cubs like Kamili or any other harm, being her one and only best friend and most of all being in her heart to be in her love life with her being the same in his heart and love life. While Simba stares at her, he couldn't resist but to let his thoughts turn into action as he leans in close to her snout and licks the side of her snout waking her up in the process, she slowly opens one of her eyes to focus on Simba with his chocolate brown eyes locked and focused on her. She opens both eyes and smiles at Simba Nala:" what?" she giggles Simba:" oh nothing just gathering thoughts"

Nala:" what kind of thoughts?" she giggles again as she lifts her head to where she's not laying flat on the ground. Simba:" just the kind of thoughts that makes me lucky to have you as a friend in the beginning", he smiles as Nala nuzzles him "you're so sweet" she says noticing the sky is turning darker and darker as the sun goes lower and lower going behind the horizon.

Simba notices too and knows what it means as he looks at Nala and smiles. Nala smiles back as they stand up and head to their favorite spot to look at the stars or to be alone at night. Once they arrived they laid down next to each looking at the stars for a little bit. Nala looks over at Simba with her loving eyes as he looks back, Simba: "you ready?" Nala smiles at him as he stands up "whenever you are my king" she says turning over to lay on her stomach with her tail to the side.

Several months go by after that night; Nala gave birth to a healthy female cub named Kiara, Mufasa died due to old age, and the hyena's they encountered earlier never made appearance, After the exile of Kamili he has never shown or stepped a paw in the pridelands ever again and hasn't been seen since, Paka married a beautiful tan fur colored lioness named Ashley which who gave birth to two healthy female cubs named Sara and Jillian, and peace is maintained in the pride lands as the circle of life continues.

THE END

 **Thank you everyone for reading and following this story part after part and leaving your reveiws. To be completely honest I didn't expect this series to get much feedback or much views for that matter, I expected at least one or two reviews and possibly get 50 views per week (or somewhere around there). This series maybe over but I'll tell you this, I'm working on another TLK fanfic right now, it might take awhile to get finished but hopefully it'll be as worth it as this fanfic. Again thank you for reading and leaving your feedback on this story, it was fun reading your feedback :^)**

 **( P.S: I was respectively pointed out for misinformation on how Simba and Nala grew to adults in one month. I did my research just a few minutes ago and I was way wrong so please pardon my misinformation on that one particular part _ )**


End file.
